


Free Day

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, gregor the overlander - Fandom
Genre: ITS DONE oh boy, ty to the chat for the idea for gregor goin to college in ny, yall are the real mvps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: and thats a wrap :,)
Series: TUC Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883299
Kudos: 6





	Free Day

It has been many years since the last time I saw Gregor--I am glad to say the clock has been restarted. He came down today--says he is attending ‘college’ in New York. He says that means he can see me more often when he is available. I am, needless to say, rather thrilled by this development. I have held off on the demands of marriage, and dare not voice it yet--but I have a plan. Aurora supports me, and as does Hazard (though that he found out was an accident), I just need to bring it up at the right time. Gregor says he has not yet decided what he his ‘major’ is, but that he enjoys the school. I am glad he does, for I do want him to be happy. But I am more happy that he is here and back. He was happy to see everyone, and I know everyone was happy to see him. I have not been this happy in a long time. We are old enough that I will ask him tonight for this thoughts. Wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats a wrap :,)


End file.
